


Worth It

by mon-amour-eternel (cettevieestbien)



Series: kc drabbles [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Caroline Forbes is an Original, F/M, Family, Hybrids, Kid Fic, Magic, Married Couple, Werewolf Caroline Forbes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/mon-amour-eternel
Summary: Sheila Bennett calls Elijah Mikaelson to her home, as she's found something interesting that the Original Hybrids will want to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

Sheila Bennett paced nervously. She was wearing a hole in her patio, but it was unavoidable.

An Original was coming.

Sure, she’d called him there, but that made her no less nervous. She wasn’t sure what she’d called him for was worth it. Plus, Bonnie was there with her, and the Original would surely use her as leverage if he didn’t like what he heard.

“Grams, sit down. It’s okay. Whoever this guy is, he can’t be that bad,” Bonnie cajoled.

Sheila shook her head. “You have no idea who you’re talking about. We’re meeting an Original. One of the first vampires in existence. He’s extremely dangerous and if he doesn’t like what I have to say, he’ll kill us both.”

“I think you confuse me for my siblings,” a voice called.

Sheila turned around so quickly her hips popped.

There he was, standing just before the steps. In a full suit, he didn’t look nearly as threatening as some said. But Sheila could feel his power like it was a tangible thing.

“You are Sheila Bennett, yes?” She nodded, struck mute by the sheer wrongness of his existence. Nature hated this man. “You summoned me.”

Bonnie peeked around Sheila. “Hi, I’m Bonnie. Her granddaughter. She didn’t really tell me who you are…?”

He looked amused. “I am Elijah, an Original vampire. I’m also very busy, so if we could move this along?”

Sheila snapped out of it. “Come, have a seat.” She directed him to one of the chairs. She sat opposite him, Bonnie at her side. “I hope you don’t mind, Bonnie is training right now. I thought it would be a good idea for her to watch. But if you’d rather she not….”

He put a hand up. “It’s alright. But please, let’s get to it. I have other business to attend to after this.”

“Okay.” She breathed out through her mouth. “I recently found a collection of family heirlooms. Many grimoires were part of it, but only one really stood out to me.” She gingerly pulled out the book she was talking about. He took it carefully. “This grimoire belonged to a woman named Ayana.”

“Ayana. She was a friend of my family’s.” He looked at the book, facial expression slightly surprised. He looked up. “If you want to keep this, then it is yours. It’s your family history, not mine.”

“Thank you,” she said, though she never planned on giving it away. She leaned forward and opened it to a well worn page. “I wanted to show this page to you. It’s a spell for temporary infertility that was used quite often. It was a drink, ingested during puberty, during the ovulation part of the menstrual cycle, if applicable. And it can be reversed. Do you see, here she says that it was often reversed on the last night of the wedding, before the couple had their private time.”

Elijah read the spell quickly. “Yes, I do. I believe I was given this spell, now that I look at it.” He spoke more to himself, “Mother probably didn’t want us giving her grandchildren before marriage.”

Bonnie grinned. Elijah did feel extremely powerful, but that comment made him seem really human.

“I do not understand why you are showing me this.”

Sheila steeled herself. “May I ask a few personal questions?”

He stared for a moment. “Alright.”

“Were you the only one of your siblings to get this spell?” He shook his head, remembering each of them getting the special drink. They’d gotten them at random, only once, leaving all the rest jealous. They’d all been given the drink that night, though. Her next question made him frown. “Do the hybrids want children?”

“I won’t presume to know. Why are you asking this?”

“Because I can reverse this spell. I can take away the infertility from the wolf side and it would be possible for them to have children.”

Elijah eyed her. Niklaus and Caroline already had Isaac, who was partly the pride and joy of the family, but they’d always wanted more.

“Explain,” he finally said.

“I can make the reverse of this spell quickly and easily. They will ingest it, then wait a little while, and they should be fertile again. That is, if she was given this spell?”

Elijah shrugged. “I don’t know if she did or not. Let’s assume she did for now. I have a few questions before this goes anywhere.”

“Go ahead.”

“How long is a little while?”

Sheila pointed to a line in grimoire. “A few days, a week at most.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I was told by the spirits that a hybrid can only live if it is natural. I’ve heard stories of the hybrids he attempted to make. They could not live because they were against the balance of nature. But if they make a hybrid like this, then it will be allowed to live. I am a servant to nature, and She says this is something that can happen without bloodshed.”

Elijah looked both contemplative and defensive. “Why, though? Why are you willing to risk yourself and get this news to them?”

She looked away for a moment. Bonnie watched avidly. “I want your help finding someone. It should be easy, but she is blocking me. You won’t be putting yourself or your family in danger, I promise you.”

“I will get back to you. For now, do not tell anyone about this, do you understand?” She nodded. “Do you have a number I could call you on?”

“Yes, I do. I’ll go write it down.” Sheila was hesitant to leave Bonnie with him, but Elijah had been calm and peaceful, so she hoped he would do anything and went inside.

Bonnie asked, “so…Original vampire? What does that mean, exactly? If you don’t mind my asking, I mean.”

“It means that my siblings and I were turned into the very first vampires after the death of my youngest brother. Also turned were my father, sister-in-law, and nephew. All vampires in existence come from us.”

“Woah. What did she mean by hybrid?”

Elijah smiled at her curiousity. “Hybrid in this case means part vampire, part werewolf. Both my brother, his wife, and their son are hybrids, the only ones alive. My brother has made attempts to make more, but they always die.”

Bonnie frowned. “That’s sad. But, do you think he’ll go for it? If he wants more hybrids, this might be the only way.”

She was overstepping her bounds, just a little, but he allowed it. “I’m not sure. I’m going to ask him and return his answer to you two.”

“Okay,” she said as Sheila came back out. Elijah and Bonnie both stood.

She handed a piece of paper to Elijah. “My number and Bonnie’s are on there. If you can’t reach me, just call her.”

“I will. Thank you, Ms. Bennett.”

And then he was gone.

He was in Richmond not long after, shut away in his hotel room. He loosened his tie and steeled himself.

“Caroline? Great news.”

* * *

When Isaac was born, the whole family had rejoiced. The last addition had been Henrik, some thirteen years before.

Isaac spent every waking moment with his family. His aunt and uncles adored him, his maternal grandparents doted on him, and his parents, most of all, loved him more than anything else in the whole world.

He’d been there, that night. He’d been in his father’s arms, and he’d been killed by his step-grandfather. He’d barely been seven months old, not quite able to stand up without assistance. He’d had two front teeth on the top and bottom, and he’d never known a world of violence.

But then, he was killed.

Unlike his parents, who drank the blood because they were forced, he did it because he was thirsty. And unlike his parents, who killed after turning, he never did.

Isaac was a hybrid in name only, a vampire in reality. He’d never killed. He didn’t even have fangs to kill with. His parents, however, had turned into wolves that fateful night and killed Esther when she later plotted to bind their natures.

Mikael went on a rampage, and the Mikaelsons had been running ever since.

There had been only two additions since – the emergence of their sister, Freya, and her son.

It was the 1400’s, and she found them, heavily pregnant and being chased by their aunt. She’d proven herself quickly, and they’d killed Dahlia with no remorse.

Freya had given birth to her son, Théo, soon after. He’d never been adept at magic, and Freya had him turned at a young age. (“Better companion for Isaac than any of the rest of us,” Kol had drawled, the only one who’d agreed with her actions. He’d been the one to turn the boy.)

There had been no one else, unless you counted the many people Elijah and his single siblings had claimed to love.

That didn’t mean they didn’t want more. As children, they’d envisioned their lives being aunt and uncles to many little Mikaelsons, spread between the six of them evenly. It wasn’t a lost dream, or at least, Elijah thought not. He hoped not.

* * *

Niklaus and Caroline, Isaac and Théo accompanying them as was usual, came to town a few days later. Elijah had already bought a property and was having it renovated. Hotels were not an option with two little boys who liked to throw their bottles of blood (a baby bottle for Isaac, a water bottle for Théo) at the walls. Isaac only did it when he was excited, but Théo would do it if he was excited, mad, or being defiant.

It was because of that that Elijah’s nephews did not live in hotels, ever.

He told this to Bonnie, who found it all amusing. Sheila smiled, but she was too nervous to laugh. The hybrids of the Originals were surrounded by rumors, and no one knew the truth. Elijah had told them little tidbits here and there in the hopes he could ease their fears, but no luck.

When Niklaus and Caroline entered the clearing, Sheila tensed. Bonnie stood away from them, behind them, so Elijah wasn’t sure how she reacted.

They greeted Sheila shortly but not unkindly.

“Brother,” Caroline said, moving to him. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and allowed him to do the same before she stepped back. Isaac was in a sling on her chest, excitedly kicking his feet.

“Hi! Hi!” Isaac screeched happily.

“Caroline. Isaac.” His tone was as affectionate as it got.

“Not going to say hello to me?” Niklaus questioned. Théo ran at him and jumped up and down until Elijah picked the little boy up. He hadn’t seen his nephews in months.

“Hello, brother,” Elijah said a little exaggeratedly. To Théo, he booped his nose and said, “hello, darling. How have you been?”

Théo chattered, “we got to see Unca Kol! He showed me the magic he learned and then he made me a magic puppy! It’s soooooo cute, Unca Lijah! But Mama said no.” He pouted.

Caroline cut in, “she said no because it tried to bite you, baby. Kol has it and he’s training it, so next time you see him, you’ll get to see your puppy again.”

“What did you name it?” Elijah questioned, seeing that Théo was unhappy with that explanation. His nephew’s whole face lit up at the question.

“Théa!” He giggled.

“He’s turning into an egomaniac,” Niklaus joked. Isaac giggled, though he was too young to understand what they were saying. At his age, he was too young to be talking or comprehending them, but his thousand years had aided him in the former. All he could say was ‘hi’, ‘mama’, and ‘papa’.

“You’re one to talk,” Caroline and Elijah said at the same time. Théo found it hilarious and threw his head back in a laugh.

He righted himself quickly, and turned in Elijah’s hold, holding onto his shoulder to keep his balance. “Who’s that?”

Elijah looked back. “That’s Bonnie. She’s a friend. We have to do a spell, so she’ll be watching you. It won’t be very long at all, and Isaac will be with you.”

Niklaus and Caroline eyed him warily. “Elijah, are you sure she’s safe?”

“Yes. She can’t hurt the boys, I promise you. And as I said, this won’t take long at all. Trust me,” he implored.

After a long moment, Niklaus took Isaac from Caroline and Théo from Elijah and walked them to the younger witch. “If any harm comes to either of them,” he threatened, “you will not live to see another day.”

Then he moved back to his family and the older witch. Bonnie stared after him, then sat to play with the little boys.

She handed them both cups of the special drink. “It won’t take long before the infertility wears off. Though I wouldn’t expect to start reproducing right away. Your reproductive bits have been frozen for a very long time,” Sheila advised.

They nodded and downed the drink. It tasted just the same as they remembered.

“So, we should be back in business in, oh, the next month?” Klaus asked, licking the remnants off his lips.

“Yes, good luck,” Sheila said with a small smile. The spirits were happy with her.

“Now, who was it you needed to find?” Elijah asked, watching his brother and sister-in-law closely. They seemed indifferent, but when he’d told them, they’d been overjoyed. They hid it well, though.

Sheila lowered her voice when she said, “Abby Bennett. She’s blocking me, I can’t find her.”

They shared a look. “Very well. Expect an update soon.”

She thanked them and watched them leave. It was definitely worth it, she thought.


End file.
